


All His Pretty Boys

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [17]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Horror, I'm so sorry, Implied Character Death, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: It just made the urge stronger. Admiring Jaehwan’s photos like someone admires a work of art. Wonshik knew to appreciate beauty, knew that beauty should last. He would keep him, just like he’d kept the others, forever beautiful, forever his.





	All His Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... i hate myself for writing this, but alas, 'tis the prompt and the clock ticks and i had to get something out, so... yeah. i'm so sorry.
> 
> today's prompt was "fatal attraction/killer's pov"
> 
> ( ~~warning for implied necrophilia btw. as i said, i hate myself.~~ )
> 
> enjoy!♡ (or better yet, please don't enjoy this, i am Shame)

Wonshik looked around the crowded pub, searching for the same face in the picture he had open on his phone. Sweet little thing he was, with his fair skin and jet black hair and plushy lips and bright eyes. Lee Jaehwan. Wonshik never really believed in dating sites and meeting people online, but he had to admit that it was convenient - he’d only chatted with Jaehwan for a little less than a week, and there they were, meeting with every intention of hooking up.

So sweet, so naive.

The internet was really of great help to him and others like him, it gave him the ability to be a ghost, to be anonymous and unseen, to— to not be caught.

And he liked this Jaehwan. He was bright and bubbly and definitely enjoyed the attention, enjoyed being praised and called cute - he’d lost count of the many pictures, nude and otherwise, Jaehwan had sent him unsolicited, seeking validation, seeking compliments about how adorable and attractive he was. Wonshik was glad to comply.

It just made the urge stronger. Admiring Jaehwan’s photos like someone admires a work of art. Wonshik knew to appreciate beauty, knew that beauty should last. He would make Jaehwan beautiful forever, keep him from growing old and wrinkled and faded, keep him from becoming ill and weak, keep his body from sagging, his bones from becoming brittle, his joints from aching. Keep him from heartache. Keep him from being lonely. Wonshik wouldn’t let him be lonely. He would keep him, just like he’d kept the others, forever beautiful, forever his.

The familiar face suddenly peeked around a group of giggling women, a sunny smile immediately appearing on Jaehwan’s lips when their eyes met. He waved, arm stretched high, exaggerated and lovely. Wonshik smiled and walked up to the table he was occupying, nursing an already half-empty glass of wine.

Jaehwan got up from his seat when Wonshik approached, greeting him with a tight hug that brought the full extension of their bodies together. Wonshik had to keep himself from groaning with the anticipation of being alone with Jaehwan, of having that soft body all to himself to play with.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t show up!” Jaehwan said in a way of greeting, eyes sparkling.

“I may have gotten a little lost,” Wonshik said with a sheepish smile as they slid into their seats, across the table from each other.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for picking an obscure place like this,” Jaehwan said and gave him a lopsided grin. “It’s just so nice here, you know? It’s private and not too loud.”

“You don’t like loud?” Wonshik asked. Jaehwan leaning forward a little bit and resting his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand.

“Not if I’m having a date.”

“And here I was thinking you only wanted me for my body,” Wonshik quipped, making Jaehwan giggle.

“Of course not. Or, well, I _do_ want you for your body, but… I don’t know,” Jaehwan murmured, hand dropping to his lap as he looked down, smile turning shy. “I… like you. I really like talking to you, so… I thought it would be nice giving this a chance, you know?”

Wonshik smiled down at the table, bashful. Jaehwan liked him, that adorable, gorgeous man in front of him. It reminded him of Hongbin - Hongbin had been beautiful too, had liked him too. Wonshik liked him right back. Hongbin was still his favorite, the one he always kept on the best spot, who always slept next to him on his bed. His beautiful artwork, his beautiful Hongbin. It would be hard to choose between Hongbin and Jaehwan, both so lovely, but then again, if he wanted to have two favorites, then he would have two favorites; he’d just sleep in the middle, tucked between his two beautiful boys.

“I really like you too,” Wonshik finally said, raising his eyes to meet Jaehwan’s.

Jaehwan beamed at him, sunlight blinding him during the night in the middle of a tiny inconspicuous pub. He was so gorgeous, so beautiful. He would look so pretty next to his Hongbin.

They ordered drinks, Wonshik a simple beer, Jaehwan a refill for his wine, and they talked. Wonshik loved Jaehwan’s voice; a shame he wouldn’t be able to speak soon. How would he do it, now that he thought of it? He didn’t want to damage him, didn’t want to cut him or bruise him. Poison, perhaps? No, too slow, too slow and his eyes would look wrong. He’d used poison on Hakyeon, Hakyeon’s eyes became red, bloodshot, and his tongue turned purple. Strangling him could work, but then he’d end up like Taekwoon, with his fingertips marring his lovely neck, black and blue, forever. Breaking his neck would be bad too, like Sanghyuk who required his neck to be fixed with a strong metal wire so his head would stop drooping. Hongbin— Hongbin had died in a way that didn’t damage him much. Maybe that was the reason why Hongbin was his favorite.

Just sliding a thin knife, in and out, right at the nape of his neck, under the base of his skull. Fast. Relatively clean. He could hide the cut under his hair later. Very little damage. Yes, that was by far the best option.

Wonshik could barely contain his excitement, just the thought of feeling Jaehwan warm blood spilling onto his hands, his life leaking out along with it, into _his_ hands. It was a thrill to have that power, being able to _feel_ the life being drained out of someone as lovely as Jaehwan. He would have him living, and he would have him dying, and he would have him dead. He felt a spark of arousal igniting in the back of his brain.

Jaehwan’s hand slid across the table to cover his, the sparkle in his eyes changing to something not quite so docile, not quite so sweet or innocent, but hungry. Yes, yes, it was time, time to have his boy, his beautiful, sweet boy, forever and ever—

“I know I’ve said I didn’t want you only for your body, and I stand by that, but— You’re even hotter in person and I— I can’t stop thinking about… You know,” Jaehwan said and bit his lower lip, eyes liquid and bright, burning hot into Wonshik’s own. “If you want to, we could go somewhere more private?”

“I want to,” Wonshik replied almost immediately, hoping he didn’t sound so eager, as eager as he felt. Hoping he didn’t betray his true intentions.

Jaehwan’s idea of somewhere more private turned out to be the dark alley right next to the pub, water-stained wall covered in graffiti and posters for concerts long passed, garbage cans and empty cardboard boxes littering the corners. It didn’t matter, Wonshik didn’t care, he just wanted his Jaehwan, just wanted to take him to his new home to meet his other darlings, his beloved boys, to have them all together, all to himself. His car was close by anyway, he would just have to carry Jaehwan a very small distance.

Jaehwan lips were soft against his, sweet on his tongue. His smell was intoxicating, getting him feeling drunker than the beer he’d just had, the little noises that escaped his throat hoarse and needy, dizzying. Wonshik didn’t remember feeling this attracted to anyone, this besotted, but Jaehwan— there was something about him.

He wouldn’t be able to wait, he needed him now, needed Jaehwan to be his. He would have to improvise, he would have to use his hands, wrap them around his lovely neck and squeeze the life out of Jaehwan, his Jaehwan. His.

He began working his hands up, up his torso, his collarbones, his shoulder. His neck, _god_ , his neck, so soft, so beautiful—

Wonshik was so turned inwards to his own need, his own urges, he barely reacted when Jaehwan, suddenly incredibly strong, stronger than it should be possible for someone with his build, flipped them around so Wonshik was the one being pinned against the wall, Jaehwan’s hands holding his upper arms tight.

Wonshik frowned, confused, and tried to free himself. Jaehwan didn’t even flinch.

“Look, I— I really like you. I like you _so_ much,” Jaehwan breathed out the words, closing his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them again, the dark irises had turned golden, unnaturally golden, and his teeth, his canines, his— _Fangs—_

“I’m so sorry, Wonshik, I didn’t want to do this," Jaehwan whispered, nosing the side of his neck, Wonshik powerless to stop him, “I’m just _so hungry…”_

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
